


代嫁豪门后 88

by taotazhizhi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotazhizhi/pseuds/taotazhizhi
Kudos: 30





	代嫁豪门后 88

他们亲密地接吻，然后宁安拉开了他睡衣的袍带，用牙齿咬过他的下巴，喉结，胸口和结实的小腹……  
然后他咬着他的内裤轻轻拉下来，滚烫而坚硬的东西弹了出来，打在他的脸上。  
宁安用细白的手指和温软的手掌将它圈住了，垂下眼睛看了片刻。  
然后伸出舌尖试探地舔了舔流出清液的顶端。  
  
封允很大，他试着含了一下，但不太能含的进去，于是抬眼去看他。  
他从下往上看他，这样的角度让他的眼睛看起来尤其显大，嘴唇红润，脸颊像瓷，却透了粉。  
封允垂眸看他，脸上没有特别明显的表情，但眼神却有点让他害怕。  
见他抬头，他把手掌放到他的发顶，先是鼓励地按揉他的发，然后稍稍使力将他的头往下压。  
他的声音有一点沙，语气却很平静：“不是说要帮我咬出来么？做不到？”  
宁安的唇被他顶端分泌的清液沾湿了，亮晶晶的，闪着淫靡的光，让人想好好折辱他，玩弄他。  
他想说话，但被他压着头将顶端含了进去而无法发出声音。  
  
他的腮被撑的鼓了起来，嘴角也疼。  
青涩地一点点往嘴里含，不小心牙齿碰到了他，封允的身体蓦地绷紧了。  
但他什么都没说，把手移到他粉嫩的脸颊上，半包着他的脸抚摸。  
宁安很辛苦的吞了很久，也只吞进去一点，他很没办法地用手圈住露出来的部分上下撸动，希望能带给他快乐。  
他今天在封允办公室说了大话，却忘记了封允的尺寸对他来说还是过于大了。  
  
封允垂眸看他，他太青涩了，没什么技巧，其实弄得他很不舒服。  
但他心里却有种怪异的满足感。  
心底许久没有露头的魔鬼又一次虎视眈眈，想寻机挣破牢笼，掌控他的心智。  
他身体稍微前倾，一只手抚着他修长的脖颈，探进他的衣领内，来到他的胸前，掐揉他粉嫩的乳尖。  
力气不轻不重地，让他的身体在他掌心里很明显地颤了颤。  
  
另一只手按在他的头顶，略带着些笑意：“怎么不动了？”  
话音未落，他的手便用了力，身体也猛地抬起，将自己埋入了很深的地方。  
他感觉到他的喉口痉挛着抽搐，让他很舒服，但他的声音是呜咽的，有泪滴在了他的小腹上。  
可他还是没有躲，很小心地退了一点又往里含。  
  
封允的心忽然绞着痛了起来，像个伪君子，明明是自己在折磨人，却还要表现出心疼的样子。  
他包着他的下巴将他的脸抬起来，让自己完全退出来，然后把他拉起来，紧紧抱在怀里。  
“傻不傻？”他问。  
宁安轻笑一声，过了好一会才说话，嗓音有点哑，不知道是不是喉咙肿了：“你有点太大了。”  
然后他往下撤：“我再试试。”  
封允掐住他的腰，轻轻地吻他 ，半晌说：“不要了。”  
  
他抬起他的脸，他的脸很红，眼睫被泪水打湿了。  
灯光打在他脸上，让他看起来又干净又通透。  
他甚至都不知道他内心有多黑暗，只想着让他舒服，让他出差回来不那么辛苦，要帮他咬出来。  
他低下头，吻他的嘴唇，撬开唇齿，勾住他柔软的舌尖，温柔地吸吮。  
然后抓了他的睡衣下摆，往上拉起，将他的衣服脱的干干净净。  
  
他的乳尖一边被捏成了艳艳的红色，挺立着，比另一边浅粉色的那个大了许多。  
雪白的皮肤在灯光下发着莹润的光，天真而不自知地奉献着自己，诱惑着恶魔。  
他从床头柜拿出润滑剂，挤在手上，一边为他扩张，一边或温柔或凶狠地吻他。  
  
宁安对自己许下的承诺没有做到总有些耿耿于怀，总想再试一试。  
被封允狠狠打了几下屁股后，才心有不甘地抿了唇。  
“这么好吃？”封允又好笑又好气，在他体内又加了一根手指，模仿着性爱的动作，让宁安软了腰身。  
他咬着他的耳垂，重重地刺进去：“一会儿用这里吃。”  
他们很久没做，扩张了很久封允才小心翼翼地进去，最开始很温柔，到后来就很凶猛。  
宁安的身体被他顶的耸动着，在黑色的床单上，雪白的肉体上只有一根黑色皮绳系在手腕上，像被捆绑，被强制。  
他的喉结落在封允的唇齿之中，修长的脖颈抬起，前端也被他握住揉捏，整个人都被欲望卷袭。  
他呜咽着向他求饶，让他慢点，却换来他更深更重更快速地顶弄。  
  
红润的唇被雪白的牙齿咬住，封允将他的牙齿顶开，鼓励他：“叫出来。”  
然后喘息着鼓励他：“叫出来，宝贝，声音大一点。”  
但宁安已经没法叫的很大声，他整个人都软绵绵地被他握在掌心里，眼泪顺着绯红的眼尾滑下，流进鬓发里，最后在黑色的床单上染上深色的水痕。  
呻吟声断续绵软，如一只幼猫，或者病猫，在苟延残喘。  
  
结束的时候，他已经累到连眼睛都张不开。  
封允抱他去洗澡，他也很不乐意地挣扎，只想睡觉。  
封允一边哄着他做清理，一边又分开他的两条长腿将人抵在了浴室的墙壁上再次进入。  
这一晚，宁安连什么时候结束的都不知道，更不知道，封允的内心曾狂风暴雨过。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
